


Corporeal In A Way That Matters

by Amethyst_Wereraven



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Cemetery, Fan Characters, Flashbacks, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Wereraven/pseuds/Amethyst_Wereraven
Summary: Blackberry Cookie is well known for her devotion and efficiency in her duties, as well as being the only Cookie who can catch Adventurer Cookie and bring him home.But there is more to Blackberry than just being a dedicated servant.After all, she seemed to have simply appeared out of nowhere one day. But from where?(Feeding the headcanon that Blackberry's mostly a ghost.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Corporeal In A Way That Matters

### CORPOREAL IN A WAY THAT MATTERS

Blackberry Cookie sighed as she swung open the mansion doors. Tired, both physically and mentally, she silently stepped out of the night air and into the warm atmosphere of the building.  
It was quiet, as always. No one was around except her. Or at least, no one corporeal. Her little ghost helpers were waiting for her, leading the way to her room.  
There was nothing else to do at this hour, so Blackberry followed her ghosts to her room, her footsteps loud against the silent air.  
She had gone searching for her employer, Adventurer Cookie, again. It was rare that she did not find him before the day ended, but such is today that it occurred. She knew where he was, she could easily track him even without the help of her ghosts, but she had to turn back when the sun began to set.  
It annoyed her a little that she couldn’t bring him home, but such was fate.  
Blackberry stared at the door to her room. Unlike the rest of the mansion’s doors, the door to her room had a peculiar shape, and had odd symbols on it that glowed slightly in the dark night.  
For a moment, Blackberry hesitated and stared at the door. Then, with a soft sigh, she reached out with her free hand and opened it, stepping into her room.  
As soon as Blackberry closed the door, the warmth from the mansion disappeared, sucked out as the door was closing.  
The little ghosts flew around the room, dancing in the air as if playing before they flew to four lilac candles atop Blackberry’s bed headboard. They settled down onto the wicks, turning into white ghostly flames.  
Now the mansion was truly quiet. It reminded Blackberry of the cemetery she grew up in.  
She placed her candleholder by the fireplace and sat down on a chair nearby, picking up a thick, old book from the floor and flipping it open on her lap. But she had read the book thousands of times before, and therefore stared at the pages as her mind began to wander.  
She thought about Earl Grey Cookie’s offer, to join him at the Grandmaster Hotel. She had declined the offer then, for her place was with the mansion. Even now, in the dead silence, she did not feel the want or need to accept the offer.  
Besides, Earl Grey probably wouldn’t like the smell of candles constantly hovering in the air, or a cold dread gripping him if Blackberry was not able to control her annoyance.  
And Blackberry often got annoyed with Adventurer, though she never showed it. She could not understand his thirst and desire for the ruins and dungeons he ventured through, it was as if he could never die. It astonished Blackberry the first time she found him missing, only to learn that he had run off on an adventure. That day, Blackberry dragged a muddy Adventurer back home by his collar.  
Blackberry huffed and idly flipped a page. How is it that she went from cleaning a mansion to chasing down the very Cookie who employed her? She did not know. What would the ghosts of the old cemetery say?

Blackberry laughed as she ran around a large tree, peeking out from the other side as the older Cookie came running after her, wearing a smile as wide as hers. Quickly, they bent down and scooped her up before she could run off again.  
She shrieked with laughter as she struggled in their grip, but alas, she could not escape.  
‘Okay okay! You win, Black Velvet!’ she exclaimed. When Black Velvet put her down, she was still giggling.  
‘Of course I do,’ Black Velvet Cookie said, sounding quite proud of themself as they patted her head. ‘But you’re so fast, I only caught you because you looked back.’ They chuckled and stood up. ‘Come on, let’s head back before Elderberry worries.’  
Blackberry held Black Velvet’s hand as they led her away from the empty field, heading back to the dim and quiet cemetery. As they passed other ghosts who were servants in their past life, a little noise came into the air as greetings were exchanged between the ghosts.  
As she greeted the older ghosts, Blackberry glanced at the road below when she heard a carriage pass by. And indeed, there was a dark coloured carriage being pulled away by a sugar horse. Blackberry couldn’t quite see past the tinted windows, but she stared nonetheless as the carriage passed the cemetery without slowing.  
‘Black Velvet,’ Blackberry called once the carriage was out of sight, ‘Will any Cookies visit today?’  
Black Velvet sighed, the last trace of their smile gone, ‘I don’t think so, sweetheart. Not many Cookies acquire servants nowadays. Besides, we don’t matter enough to them for a visit…’  
Blackberry wanted to ask ‘Why not?’ Why would the Cookies not care, when their servants did everything for them? But she kept quiet, for she didn’t want to upset Black Velvet.  
The two walked up a flight of steps, heading up to the top of the hill, where one of the first gravestones sat. Along with one of the oldest ghosts that lived in the cemetery.  
When she saw the old ghost, Blackberry let go of Black Velvet’s hand and ran up to Elderberry Cookie, leaping and hugging him around the neck to surprise him. ‘Hi Papa!’ Blackberry exclaimed, giggling as Elderberry laughed and reached behind him to carry her over.  
‘There’s my little sweet pea,’ Elderberry chuckled, ‘I hope you didn’t come bearing leaves and sticks in your hair.’  
‘None!’ Blackberry said as she was set down. Elderberry turned to Black Velvet and nodded, ‘Thank you, Black Velvet, you may leave now.’ he said.  
Black Velvet nodded back, they smiled at Blackberry and waved goodbye to her before they left to the lower parts of the cemetery.  
‘I saw a carriage pass by just now,’ Blackberry said, drawing Elderberry’s attention, ‘It had black windows and a big sugar horse was pulling it.’  
Elderberry raised a brow, ‘Is that so?’  
‘Mhm. There was a Cookie sitting on top, they hid their face in cloth though.’ Blackberry sat down on the grass, legs tucked under her dress. ‘Why do they do that?’  
‘Who knows,’ Elderberry patted the young Cookie, he smiled softly, ‘Maybe you’ll find out in the future.’  
Confused, Blackberry frowned a little and tilted her head. ‘In the future?’  
Elderberry sighed and intertwined his fingers on his lap, ‘I would have told you this when you are older, but I suppose it’s better that you know now. You can’t stay here forever, sweet pea. When you’re older, you’ll have to leave this place and live with the Cookies,’  
Blackberry felt horrified by the idea. Leave the cemetery? Live with living Cookies? How could she possibly do that?  
Her thoughts were clear to Elderberry, watching her expression change solemnly.  
‘I know, sweet pea. But it would be for the better. You’re a special case, you can feel physical interaction. You can feel the grass pricking you, the rough bark of the trees, the coldness in stones. You can grow up, unlike the rest of us, and you feel hungry and thirsty and tired. You will bleed if you cut yourself, but it won’t matter.  
‘None of these will matter in the end because you will not die, or at least, you won’t die a second time. Your cuts will heal eventually, though you may scar. You can still stand and move even if you are extremely hungry. You can phase through anything. However, you are corporeal, but only in a way that matters to the living.’  
Elderberry glanced behind him when he heard distant laughter, down the hill, a group of young ghosts played together. When he turned back to Blackberry, she was staring at them too, only turning back to Elderberry when he spoke again.  
‘I do not know why this is the case, it might have something to do with your death, or the fact that you arrived here from outside and not from a grave here. Either way, it would be better for you if you live with the Cookies in the cities or towns down the road.’  
Blackberry looked down, hands gripping and un-gripping the grass around her, as if soaking the facts in.  
Eventually, she looked back up at Elderberry. ‘But I can visit, right Papa?’  
‘Of course, sweet pea. We’ll always be here.’

The windows suddenly rattled, startling Blackberry out of her thoughts and making her turn.  
Alas, it was just the wind banging at the glass. A storm seemed to be rolling in.  
Blackberry closed her cook and set it aside, standing to check the window locks and draw the curtains over the glass.  
Sighing softly, Blackberry stretched and went to sit on her bed. It was late now, and she had to be up early the next day to continue pursuing Adventurer.  
Maybe the path to wherever he may be will lead her past the cemetery, if only for an excuse to abandon her schedule and go say hi to the ghost who found her.


End file.
